Past Time
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Jack's babysitting for Claire while trying to scrape through finals as well. Maybe he needs some help. Teen JATE smut oneshot.


**Past time**

**Hey guys I'm back again with another smutty jate one shot, and this time it's teen jate, another thing I haven't attempted. So without further interruption here it is and I hope you guys will like it ;)**

**Summary : Jack's volunteered to baby sit for his sister Claire while trying to scrape through finals as well. So in return Claire decides to help her brother out with acquiring some additional help, and who better to do it than the one person who could probably do that and maybe more.**

**P.S. I just wanted to let you guys know as well that I will be turning my other one shot "just a massage" into a two shot, so the update for that will definitely follow soon. In the meantime I hope you guys will also enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own lost or any of it's characters, but that's not what my mind is saying right now!!**

Enjoy

"Jack are you sure about this. I mean I know you have to study for finals and all." The blonde started to ramble on before Jack stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders and giving her a smile of assurance while saying…

"Everything will be fine baby Sis. Just go out and have a good time with Charlie alright." Jack uttered and then took a few more moments to think about what he just said, and as he was about to utter something along the lines of being the protective brother, Claire cut him off with a warm hug and a kiss to the cheek as gratitude for what he was doing for her tonight.

"Okay there are a few spare milk bottles in the fridge, and his favourite cartoon is already in the DVD player and…" she started to instruct him and was suddenly cut off by a voice now announcing itself at the doorway and by the shocked look now adorning Jack chiselled expression, it was definitely someone he wasn't expecting to see here, now.

"Hey Kate is everything oka…" Jack managed to get out before Claire chipped in saying….

"Just thought that you might need the extra help. You know just in case, and you can also close your mouth now Jack." Claire stated while offering her brother a teasing smile at the last part, knowing exactly how he felt about the person standing behind her. Judging by the many times she had been a witness to his conversations about the green eyed brunette. On a countless number of times she had tried her best to literally push him into the woman's arms, but being the gentleman he was, he felt that it would only push him further away from her, if he did happen to propose something more than friendship, and he wouldn't be able to live with it if she turned him down as a result. So from there on he just kept his distance and played the role of being her friend, even though it made his heart ache every time when he would see her and her boyfriend Tom doing what he wished he was doing with her at that very moment. Little did he know of how wrong he was all this time.

"Claire I'm sure she has something better to do other than hang out with a bore like me." Jack stressed with the least amount of resilience in his voice, cause secretly he was jumping for joy at the very sight of her appearance. A sight which managed to steal his breath every time she was within his viewing range.

"C'mon Jack, we can help each other get through these awful finals." Kate offered simply and humbly, and in return all Jack could do was nod, while gazing into her eyes.

"Jack, Jack are you okay?" Kate asked in a concern manner at the fact that he just stood frozen in his spot, apparently mesmerised by something she concluded and as she inched herself towards his form, she realized it was she he was mesmerised by and as a result she just hung her head while her face turned a much more embarrassing shade.

The whole time Claire just stood to the side and felt like laughing at the scene in front of her. She always thought that they were meant for each other. Ever since they were in kinder garden they were virtually joined at the hip, but sadly as they grew older, they slowly drifted apart and barely saw each other. Well apart from College, but still she wished that they would just get over their fear and just give in once and for all. However she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by a car honking outside, which only meant one thing for her. He was here.

"Anyway have fun and I'll see you guys later." Claire announced and then quickly ran up the stairs to check on Aaron one last time before she wordlessly left Jack and Kate alone, which was followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"So would you like something to drink?" Jack offered while awkwardly tucking his hand into his jeans pockets, hoping to God she would agree with him because he was afraid that he would burst if he stood in front of her any longer. Much to his good luck she just nodded while also hanging her head, blushing at the sight of his warming smile. The expression that always managed to make her melt into nothing but mush, and as much as she tried to hide it all these years, she knew that she couldn't for much longer and what would honestly be the harm in it, she thought to herself. A few days ago she had broken up with Tom for reasons of not feeling the spark she originally thought was there in the first place, _but that wasn't the only reason, _she reminded herself, as she gazed at the figure now moving towards the kitchen to retrieve their drinks. _No idiot, don't do something stupid and ruin everything as a result_, he's just wants to be your friend, nothing more.

"Hope your okay with Diet Coke!!" Jack said while offering her a chilled can which she gradually took from him, and as her fingers briefly touched his, she just briefly closed her eyes to ward off the sudden jolt of electricity that shot through her whole body. Making her feel more alive and extremely wanting of a certain someone as a result.

"Kate, you okay?" Jack asked while quickly putting their drinks on the dining table, and then placing his hands on the sides of her shoulders. A gesture which made it considerably worse for her to sustain, cause she was already losing her control at his initial contact and now all she wanted to do was lean forward and engage herself in an entanglement she never dreamed of pulling away from ever again. However in the end she managed to control her raging hormones by focusing on the other reason she was here, to study. So with that she took a deep breath and opened her eyes while giving him a reassuring smile in a gesture to signal that everything was okay, and from there on they both got started on some last minute revision while taking turns with checking on Aaron.

A half hour later Aaron was tucked into bed safely and then they both decided to take a much needed break, starting with consuming some food because they were both starving at this point, and not just for food they both thought as they briefly gazed at one another, but food would have to do for now anyway Jack wondered while trying to calm himself down, specifically in the area he was attempting to now cover with his hands, and when it got too much, he got up from the sofa and declared that he was gonna fix some sandwiches and when she wordlessly nodded in agreement, he quickly walked off while Kate just sat awkwardly on the couch. Not really knowing what to do with herself other than bask once again in her thoughts of the one person she craved but couldn't quite acquire.

Ten minutes later and Kate suddenly snapped out of reverie only to realise that Jack was taking an awful long time preparing just a few sandwiches. At first she thought about just staying put and being patient, but who was she kidding. Patience was definitely a quality she never possessed, so with that she got up and strolled into the kitchen to find out what was keeping him. What confused her further now was the fact that he wasn't even in there and by the looks of it, nothing had even been prepared yet. However as she made the gesture to call out for him, she was suddenly distracted by a distinct moaning coming from the direction of the bathroom which was just down the hall. Without thinking of what or who was moaning behind that door, she walked towards the direction of the securely shut door and then knocked on it lightly while calling out his name in a concerned tone. In response all she got was a shit being muttered on the other end and a shuffling which followed after that.

"Jack is everything okay?" Kate asked as her concern grew when she failed to get a reassuring response out of him.

"Yeah Kate I'm good. I'll just be out in a few minutes" he replied while zipping up his trousers and getting his breathing down to a more sustainable level. How the hell was he supposed to tell her that he had been jerking off in here because of her, because of the way she always made him feel.

"Jack are you sure. Do you want me to come in or…" she managed to get out before Jack beat her to it again.

"No Kate I promise you that I'm okay. It's just nature calls, that's it." Jack confessed while flushing the toilet to make it sound like he was doing just that, and much to his good luck she bought it, not before telling him that she was gonna prepare dinner instead, leaving him to quickly quench the ache which was still striving to burst free.

Five minutes later and he finally got the courage to walk out and face her again, hoping that he wouldn't be put into an uncomfortable situation again, because he wasn't sure he could take it anymore, and his control suddenly started to snap when he caught her now bent over , presumably looking for something in the bottom shelf and all he could do in response was enjoy the view for as long as he could. Him licking his lip slowly while his hands literally itched to grasp the sides of her hips, so that he could bring her closer and onto him. _Stop thinking that way man, she's not yours to have and she never will be, especially if you had to act on what you want_, he warned himself while stroking his already developing hard on. Much to his bad luck it became even worse when Kate bent even further down, now exposing the top of her jet black thong, making him dizzy with desire in return. To the point where he couldn't think about anything else other than acting on satisfying what was already bubbling up within him, and the very next minute he did just that.

"Jack do you know where the umpphh" Kate had literally been able to get out before her arm was grasped, forcing her to get up and turn around so that Jack's lips could now meet hers in a gesture which was more than demanding. At first she thought about pulling away, not because she thought it was wrong, but for the reason that she didn't want to jeopardise her valued friendship with him as a result of this. So with that in mind she attempted to pull away, but Jack didn't seem to get the message as he now latched his gasping mouth over the sensitive skin on her neck, begging for her to give into what he wanted to do with her, and after a few moments of just allowing his mouth to devour the expanse of her neck and throat, she finally relented and gave into her desire of just having him in the way he so desperately wished to have her all this time.

Much to her good luck the shirt he was wearing was already undone from the top, due to the hot weather they had been having lately. So she undid the last few buttons at the bottom and then allowed the ends of her fingers to travel along the path of his burning torso, while she also removed his shirt along the way. Now exposing his slightly hairy and masculine chest to her in all it's glory. In return he started to unbutton her own blouse. Taking his time in allowing his fingers to travel everywhere. Firstly by making circling motions around her cupped breasts and then pinching the edge of her hardened nipples through the silky material which she was now longing for him to free as a result of this sensation, and he didn't need much encouragement to do that because he too was longing to see her in all her entirety, so that he could finally know her, body and soul.

As he started to take her blouse off completely and then move to do the same with her bra as well, they were both suddenly distracted by the phone going off and without any hesitation whatsoever Kate walked forward to pick it up while trying to control her now erratic breathing so that she could be able to speak.

"Is everything alright?" the voice on the other end asked, making the brunette smile wickedly in response while looking at a half dressed Jack standing not so far off from where she was, giving her the same smile while walking over towards her and then wrapping his arms around her to only place a trail of wet kisses along her neck line, making her silently moan in response.

"Kate are you sure your okay?" the concerned blonde asked on the other end while all Kate could do was throw her head back and allow him more access and Jack was more than happy to oblige with a smile now adorning his features.

"Oh God yes!!" Kate gasped out loudly as Jack suddenly found her sensitive spot and then intensified the pleasure by swirling the tip of tongue around the area.

In response to this all Claire could do was say a quick goodbye while not being able to wipe the broad smile from her face which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie's gaze in the slightest.

"Is everything okay love?" the short blonde man asked while furrowing his eyebrows to show his concern and curiosity. In response all Claire did was widen her smile while offering him an "oh yeah", making the man across from her smile as widely and catch on to what she actually meant.

Back at the apartment clothes were being ripped off and thrown around as the two lovers in between engaged one another in yet another passionate kiss, while their hands roamed each other. Each touching the places that longed to be touched and caressed. Kate was still standing against the counter with the phone in one hand while the other went to grasp the back of Jack's head as he inched his kisses lower and lower, getting closer to the source of her pooling warmth. However just as he about to lean forward and taste her for the very first time, he felt Kate's grip on the back of his head tighten, and not in a gesture of passion, but in a sense where she wanted his attention before she lost control completely. At first he thought about ignoring it, being so consumed with longing, but as he looked up into her eyes he found himself once again willing to do anything for her and with that he stood up to his full height and gazed at her while stroking the sides of her face with his hands.

"What's wrong?" he softly inquired while inching himself even closer to her, not wanting to release himself from her any longer because it felt too cold and dead without her.

"What are we doing Jack?" Kate simply asked in return while allowing a few tears to fall and streak her now pained expression. All Jack did in response to that was slowly wipe the tears from her eyes while mouthing the word…

"This" he simply uttered right before he engaged her lips in another soft and promising kiss. Showing her just how much this meant to him, how much she meant to him, and all Kate could do from that point on was slowly give in, by allowing her arms to wrap themselves around his neck while he explored every inch of her hot and gasping mouth.

From there on things had taken a more than progressive tone. They had managed to get as far as the couch before the need for each other simply got too much and all that was left to do now was satisfy it once and for all. Jack landing on top of her and expertly thrusting himself into her on the way as well. For the next few minutes all they could do was close their eyes and relish in the new feeling and connection, and their eyes shut further when he started to move within her. Starting off slow and steady, but as her inner warmth absorbed more of his hard and impressive length, he couldn't help but move more urgently and deeper within her, striving to get even deeper with each thrust initiated within her revving body.

At this point she couldn't seem to form any logical word or sentence to describe what exactly he was beginning to erupt within her. The best she could do to convey this feeling was grasp his thrusting body even tighter to hers while whispering what he was doing to her in his ear, and in response his thrusts got even more urgent and demanding, making the whole couch shake along with their sweat covered bodies, gliding against each other in a sensual dance.

"Oh God Jack I'm comi…" she could only manage to get out before she suddenly started to feel the beginnings of a release she knew she had never felt before and even though a part of her was scared, another part of her took comfort in the fact that she was experiencing it with the one person she knew she could trust and possibly love until the day she took her last breath.

"Oh Jack, Jack." she kept on gasping out while she hitched her legs higher and higher, the ends of her toes curling up and then stroking the side of his muscular and tightening thighs.

"I know Kate, I can feel it too. It feels so good Kate, you feel so fucking good." Jack gasped right before he buried his face into her neck, while quickening his thrusts up to hopefully allow them to experience this very moment together, just like he longed to all those nights when he dreamed about her.

"It's happening Jack oh please come with me. Come Jack" she begged of him while tightening her legs around his waist and throwing her head back further into the couch, allowing his hungry mouth even more access, while he made the last few thrusts which in turn triggered their combined releases. Both hitting with the same rush of power and knocking every other sense within them, and all they could do was continue to hold onto each other while their frantic and laboured breathing caught up with the beat of their love spent hearts.

Several minutes later and they both finally gained the will to speak again, and all they could confess at that moment was how truly wonderful one made the other feel, and with that shared they drifted into a clam and content slumber. Both still wrapped up in each other, not even wanting to spend another second apart.

**There it is guys, so what do you think? too fluffy??**


End file.
